Finding Harry Potter
by Let's Play Make Believe
Summary: Harry vanished before his 17th BDay.Four years on he's still being looked for, but the trio of aurors looking are giving up hope,until they see a young man on TV who acts just like Harry.Is it him? Will he come back?And what is he hiding? Slash.HPDM.RWHG
1. Finding Harry

****

_Hello people, give it a read for me, oh, and there's a slightly better summary below if you want to read it, ;o)._

_Pairings: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione.  
Warnings: Slash, implied slash, implied m-preg, dunno where this may lead, might be explicit later on, ;o).  
Summary: Harry disappeared shortly before his seventeenth birthday without a trace. Four years on, he's still being looked for, but the trio of young aurors looking for him are giving up hope, that is, until they see a lively young man on TV, who acts just like Harry. This strange man, gojng by the name of Dylan Marriot, is apparently the singer of a muggle band, but when Hermione, Ron and Draco go to one of his concerts hoping their hunches are right, they find that they most definitely are, but persuading the boy-who-lived to come home isn't going to be as easy as they thought, and Harry's got personal things he doesn't want to divulge to the others, a life he doesn't want to give up and a very important secret that he can't tell, for the sake of those he loves very dearly...can they win Harry back? What are Draco's feelings for the Gryffindor golden boy? And what, exactly, is Harry's most well kept secret...?__  
__Other: These boys and any other mentioned characters belong to J.K.Rowling and her associates, however the plot is all mine! The song lyrics used which are later shown in italics are mine also, don't nick them, please.  
AN: This is a new challenge of mine, and I haven't a clue as to how long it'll be or how long it'll take to write. Guess we'll just have to wait and see, that includes me, lol._

_Luv, L-P-M-B, xxx_

* * *

A trio of Aurors sat huddled around a table in a Muggle pub in London.

"I bloody give up, you know, it's impossible" murmured one of them, tired eyes taking on a resigned look.

"Come on Weasley, don't be a fool. We can't give up" said a blonde young man, frowning.

"Shut it Malfoy, we're never gonna find him" growled back the fiery haired individual, scowling.

"Be quiet the both of you, I'm sick of listening to you both bickering and you really should grow u-" the bushy haired witch stopped in mid-rant, staring at something.

"What is it 'Mione?" the red-head asked, curious.

Hermione continued to stare at the widescreen television on the wall behind the bar, where an animated looking young man was chatting to a Muggle chat-show host.

She watched the young man on the screen, barely daring to believe what she might have seen.

"Look at the TV Ron, you too Draco, who does that remind you of?" Both boys looked at the television bemused, then identical looks of understanding spread across their faces.

"Extravagant hand gestures when talking" muttered Ron.

"A habit of flattening his fringe" added Draco softly.

"Biting his lip when he blushes" said Hermione, dumbfounded.

All three spoke in unison, voices breathy with disbelief;

"Harry." They exchanged looks.

"Could it be?" asked Draco quietly.

"Looks different," muttered Hermione, staring at the lively young man on the screen, "But he's so like Harry in his actions it's unnerving."

"He has to be Harry" said Ron, "If he's not, then I'm hanging up my Auror's cloak for good, 'cause I can't stand going another year always wondering and getting so close, only to hit a dead end again. It's just painful."

Hermione smiled sadly, wrapping an arm around Ron's shoulders and squeezing,

"I know Ron, we all know how much it hurts having him gone."

"Should we investigate then?" asked Draco with a smile beginning to spread across his face, the thrill of promise rippling through him. The others banished their looks of sadness and grinned back at him. Hermione nodded.

"Hell yeah, ferret, let's go for it"

* * *

By the end of the day they had a quite extensive amount of information about the man on the TV.

Apparently, his name was Dylan Marriot, and he was a famous singer in the Muggle world. He was the singer in a band: Chemical Desires. He was the right age to be Harry but looked nothing like the boy the trio remembered.

In fact, he was blonde - rich honey golden blonde, and his hair was messy, but less so than Harry's old hair, instead it was untidy in the sense of tousled fair-haired waves. His smile was wider and quirkier. His face was thinner and more tanned. He was fairly gorgeous. But what seemed a dead give away though, how they'd missed it at first was a mystery, were the green eyes. Bright green, the same green as Lily's eyes, green like Avada Kevadra. But, as Draco pointed out, it could be coincidence.

They hoped it wasn't, but realised they needed to find out more about 'Dylan' as he called himself.

Hermione decided one way to do this was to listen to his music. According to the rights etcetera, the blonde young man had written it all himself, surely there was a clue somewhere in there.

Ron complained that it was far too boring just to buy the CD, a fairly unknown thing to both the pureblood wizards, much to Hermione's definite amusement.

"Fine then, we'll go to a concert you two." The two grinned widely at the witch's approval of their plan.

**

* * *

**

One the way there, in a taxi which unnerved Draco a little, Ron asked a question that, for some reason, had never been asked,

"Why are you so intent on finding him Malfoy?" Draco frowned and breathed deeply.

"I'm sorry Weasley, I couldn't tell you that if I knew."

"So you don't even know why?" Draco shook his head, running a hand through silky platinum hair. Ron frowned, but didn't press the matter.

It was true though, he hadn't a clue why he was so desperate to find Harry Potter. The foolish Gryffindor idiot had run off just before he turned seventeen and never been found, the Ministry had had Aurors and all sorts searching for Harry since he'd disappeared, but he hadn't been found. He hadn't been found yet though and it had been four years now.

Draco figured he should tell someone about what had happened with him and the boy-who-lived, even if it hadn't been the thing that influenced him to help. He had, after an inter-house evening where the professors had abandoned them and they had all got completely smashed on firewhisky, slept with Potter and both of them had been rather revolted in the morning. Needless to say, they did not speak again. Still, Draco could not fathom as to why he wanted to find the irritating green eyed boy, there was no reason for it whatsoever as far as he was concerned.

**

* * *

**

"We're here" chirped Hermione, sounding cheerful and really rather exited. The trio entered and found a spot somewhere in their designated area, and waited.

The start up bands, considering they were Muggle ones, impressed Draco and Ron to some extent, much to Hermione's silent amusement.

Then Dylan came onto the stage with his band and the whole bloody crowd lost their minds. The stunning blonde grinned;

"So glad you all came tonight, it's great to have you here. We are Chemical Desires and we're gonna start with Green."

Ron and Draco looked at Hermione, confused.

"I think one of their songs is called Green" she said with a little shrug. "Anyway, listen to it carefully boys, okay?"

The band started up and rich, wavering guitar chords filled the air, drums began a hypnotic beat, then Dylan started to sing. If he really was Harry, then he'd been hiding some damned amazing talent for a very long time.

"Come on you two, listen to the words!" admonished Hermione, noticing the dazed boys.

"_Dodging my way,  
__Through a lifetime,  
__Everybody wants me,  
__To be some kind of saviour.  
__But I'm not.  
__Sleepless nights,  
__When those visions,  
__They don't stop coming,  
__And I can see,  
__In my own bitter misery.  
__Shadows dancing in my head,  
__The twisted dancing of the dead,  
__People I never knew.  
__  
It's always gone,  
__In some cruel spark of light,  
__Ripped away by hate,  
__In a flash of green,  
__Nobody understands it,  
__However hard they try,  
__Watching loved ones die,  
__Hearing a mother's cry,  
__All that I've cared for and seen,  
__Disappearing,  
__In a flash of green._"

Draco, Ron and Hermione tuned out and exchanged looks. Hermione nodded grimly, hints of tears in her warm brown eyes. They watched the rest of the concert and walked out in silence, having heard every well hidden meaning in the songs. 'Green' had been about his nightmares about Voldemort killing his mother and seeing the flash of green light as she died. A song called 'Changing Forms' all about Sirius and Remus. 'Just Like You' about his father. 'Mirror, Mirror' about the mirror of Erised, that one had been more clear than the others 'mirror mirror on my wall, keep showing me what I want most of all, haunting all my tortured nights, with your forever elusive sights'. Hermione wondered how much it had hurt the young man to write those words, what he thought about when he sang them.

**

* * *

**

"So it is him" Ron concluded as they nursed Butterbeers in the Three Broomsticks later that night, all a little lost in their own thoughts.

"Finally" muttered Draco with a vague smile. Hermione just nodded, looking thoughtful.

After a while, the young witch yawned.

"Alright guys, I'm going to bed. I'll see you both at the usual time tomorrow so we can set about getting Harry back, how does that sound?" Ron grinned.

"You mean we're gonna make plans 'Mione?" the red-head asked. Hermione grinned.

"Seems so Weasley," muttered Draco, smiling, "it seems so…"

* * *

**_TBC..._**

**_So what do you think?_**

**_Let me know in a review!_**


	2. Sweet Reunions

**Hello, here's the next chapter. Thanks to all who added it to alerts and such, big hugs to all of you.**

**Pairings: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione.  
Warnings: Slash, implied slash, implied m-preg, dunno where this may lead, might be explicit later on, ;o).  
Summary: Harry disappeared shortly before his seventeenth birthday without a trace. Four years on, he's still being looked for, but the trio of young aurors looking for him are giving up hope, that is, until they see a lively young man on TV, who acts just like Harry. This strange man, gojng by the name of Dylan Marriot, is apparently the singer of a muggle band, but when Hermione, Ron and Draco go to one of his concerts hoping their hunches are right, they find that they most definitely are, but persuading the boy-who-lived to come home isn't going to be as easy as they thought, and Harry's got personal things he doesn't want to divulge to the others, a life he doesn't want to give up and a very important secret that he can't tell, for the sake of those he loves very dearly...can they win Harry back? What are Draco's feelings for the Gryffindor golden boy? And what, exactly, is Harry's most well kept secret...?**  
**Other: These boys and any other mentioned characters belong to J.K.Rowling and her associates, however the plot is all mine!  
AN: This is a new challenge of mine, and I haven't a clue as to how long it'll be or how long it'll take to write. Guess we'll just have to wait and see, that includes me, lol.**

**Luv, L-P-M-B, xxx**

* * *

Eight in the morning found the trio of Aurors sitting in a small café. Hermione looked especially wide awake and couldn't wait to get started. Ron was sleepy but happy, waking up with a mug of coffee. Draco was rather annoyed, having not been allowed to do his hair or find a hangover cure for what he had been drinking the night before. 

"Right then, Ron - wake up! Draco, stop your moping, your hair and headache will be fine until later I'm sure." Both boys obeyed the frizzy haired witch grudgingly. "Right, my theory was, we look into this person Harry's created, this Dylan Marriot, and then we pose as reporters for a magazine and go and talk to him, that's the only way we'll get close to him, he's almost as famous as he once was, different reasons though."

Draco frowned and Ron nodded enthusiastically.

"When confronted with us, he'll have to admit everything then come back with us."

"What if he won't come back?" asked Draco softly. The others dismissed the very notion of their Harry doing such a thing, promptly carrying on making plans. Draco soon joined them and by that afternoon, they were all set for the interview that they had made sure would happen that evening.

LINE

Hermione, Ron and Draco had dressed to blend in and fitted seamlessly into the crowd of journalists waiting for their five minutes with the much idolised Dylan Marriot.

They waited patiently until their turn, and were the last left to see the singer before the night was over.

"Hi, please take a seat" said the blonde young man who was making himself a drink with his back to the trio. He turned, smile genuine and warm, eyes bright and cheerful. The trio would have been fooled but for the haunted flicker of recognition in the man's eyes as he caught sight of them, quickly masked, the singer's posture becoming very subtly more defensive and tense. "Pleasure to meet you, my name, as I expect you know, is Dylan, please feel free to call me so."

Hermione sighed and let Draco start asking questions, innocent questions any journalist would ask, but quick fire and receiving instant answers without thought. Harry knew his part well and didn't hesitate once.

"Birthday?"

"August 5th"

"Age?"

"23"

"Your favourite colour?"

"Blue"

"Favourite day of the week?"

"Tuesday"

"Relationship?"

"No"

"Deep feelings for anyone?"

"No"

"Missed us three?"

"So damn much"

The words slipped out of the young man's mouth before he could stop them and he groaned, closing his eyes and dropping his unseeing gaze to the his feet.

"Oh, Harry" muttered Hermione, eyes filling with tears.

"My name isn't Harry; I don't know where you got that from, my name's Dylan" stated the musician calmly, green eyes blank.

"Come on mate, stop running, you need to come back" pleaded Ron gently. The blonde man scowled and jumped to his feet, rage burning in his emerald gaze.

"Make me!" he hissed furiously before storming out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

LINE

To put it bluntly, the trio's meeting with Harry had not gone well. He seemed to be angry at the wizarding world and they couldn't understand why Harry would be like that.

After their gentle approach, they decided that it was not going to be as simply as they thought. Full on invasion, Hermione decided grimly, was their only answer. She went through the papers they had on one Dylan Marriot looking for an address.

"Right," drawled Draco sarcastically, "so we storm the fortress, he realises he's been a fool, we have a big 'oh-I've-missed-you' squeaking session then he comes back with us." Hermione and Ron exchanged a look.

"Hopefully, but not quite like that" said Ron hesitantly.

"It's not going to work. Where does he live anyway?"

"It seems Dylan is only in England on tour and lives in Ireland." Draco raised an eyebrow then asked disdainfully,

"He does live in an upmarket house in a very clean area of a city, right?"

Hermione giggled and shook her head. Draco groaned.

"Malfoy, it's your lucky day, he lives in the middle of nowhere in a nice country house, plenty of dirt, trees and wild animals around." Ron reeled off what he knew with a satisfied smile. Draco grimaced.

LINE

Draco, it seemed, needn't have been quite so worried. They turned up at the gates to a magnificent country estate, endless green lawns, abundances of brightly coloured flower beds in immaculate condition, tall trees lining a stately driveway, a huge shimmering lake over to the right. The three young Aurors were suitably impressed, even more so by the huge manor with all its outhouses and pretty, quaint extensions and large stables.

They tried to open the gates and realised the entire place was heavily protected by magical wards. The three dismantled them gently and walked calmly up the driveway.

At the front door they halted. Hermione knocked. After a moment, the door was opened by a pretty young woman with loose wavy brown hair and warm grey eyes.

"How may I help you?" she asked, glancing at each of them. Hermione was about to open her mouth when the sound of someone hurrying down stairs could be heard and a cheerful curious voice called out;

"Ellie, who's there?" Dylan came in to sight and the smile on his face froze at the sight of the three people on his doorstep.

All five individuals stood stock still, watching each other without a word being spoken. The silence was broken abruptly by the delighted shriek of a child.

A little boy came hurtling in to view and flung himself at Dylan.

"Daddy you're home! When did you get back? Why didn't you tell us?" he demanded of the woman Dylan had addressed as Ellie.

The blonde man snapped out of his trance and crouched down by the little boy, giving him a hug and ruffling blonde curls.

"I'm so sorry Ced, sweetie, Daddy only got back late last night and you were asleep." The little boy frowned, then relaxed his little face and shrugged, a smile lighting up his features as he turned back to his father.

Suddenly, another child appeared and clung onto the blonde singer. He was identical to the first little boy, and laughed joyously as Dylan scooped him up.

"Hello Jay" greeted the blonde man with a grin, kissing the little boy on the forehead. "Have you guys missed me while I was away?" he asked warmly. Both boys nodded. "Hey, Ellie, where's Siri?" asked Dylan suddenly, directing his gaze to the brunette woman. She shrugged then went over to the stairs and called up them.

"Siri! Sweetheart, daddy's home!" A third boy appeared at the top of the staircase, identical to his brothers. He grinned when he caught sight of his father and rushed down the stairs and joined the other three in their cuddling session.

Hermione, Ron and Draco were still staring in disbelief. Harry had children. Were they actually his? Who was the mother, was it Ellie? Or were the boys adopted? Did the boys actually look like that or were they glamoured like Harry was? So many questions whirling round and round their heads.

Dylan suddenly looked back up at them. He appeared to realise that he was not alone and stood up, releasing the triplets.

"We need to talk" he stated softly. The trio nodded and allowed Ellie to lead them inside and watched Harry lead the triplets away somewhere else, a great deal of squeaking, screeching and giggling involved when it came to the little boys.

LINE

Dylan reappeared and led the three into a large kitchen with open patio doors and warm, smooth wood underfoot. He sat down at a big wooden breakfast table and gestured for the trio to do the same. They did with a little hesitation, and settled into the breakfast chairs.

"You guys want a cup of tea?"

The trio shook their heads and Dylan shrugged, standing and making himself one, then turning around, the mug of tea clutched lovingly in one hand. He took a gulp of the hot liquid and smiled slightly to himself.

"Right then, 'Mione, Ron, Malfoy, you win the first bit." He took his wand from his pocket and muttered something then closed his eyes. His golden hair shifted to midnight black, becoming unrulier and scruffier. His golden tan faded to a pale complexion. His face morphed a little, becoming rather more like the one the trio remembered. He shrunk a little and became less bulky. He opened his eyes.

Before the trio stood Harry Potter, older and a little taller admittedly, but still Harry. He smiled a little and took another sip of his tea and sat down. He ran a hand through his hair revealing briefly the lightening shaped scar. "What do you all want?" he asked softly.

"We want you to come back" stated Hermione gently, smiling at him.

"Can we leave aside that business for a while? I've not seen my two best friends for four years and I've bloody missed them." Ron grinned and Hermione laughed.

Harry stood up an opened his arms. "Do I get a hug or what 'Mione?" The young witch laughed, looking like she was about to cry and flung herself into Harry's arms, cuddling him close to her. Ron smiled shyly as Harry disengaged himself from Hermione and shrugged. Ron rolled his eyes and enveloped the smaller dark haired young man in a bone crunching hug. Harry laughed and patted Ron's back.

LINE

A few hours later found the four of them reminiscing about old times and catching up, all business and ideas of coming back forgotten for the time being.

Draco, though not receiving quite so warm a welcome as his partners, was not shunned by the trio and just as cheerfully joined in on filling Harry in on what he'd missed.

"Do you remember that time when Moody turned you into a ferret Malfoy?" asked Harry grinning. Draco blushed furiously, scowling, and Ron burst into a fit of laughter.

"Yes, I do remember, Weasley never fails to remind me" he replied. Hermione giggled. For the time being, they were fine, but Harry was putting off the inevitable. They were going to want to know about the triplets, and, to be truthful, he didn't know what he was going to tell them…

* * *

**Uh, review, pretty please? ;o)**


	3. A Late Night

**Pairings: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione.  
Warnings: Slash, implied slash, implied m-preg, dunno where this may lead, might be explicit later on, ;o).  
Summary: Harry disappeared shortly before his seventeenth birthday without a trace. Four years on, he's still being looked for, but the trio of young aurors looking for him are giving up hope, that is, until they see a lively young man on TV, who acts just like Harry. This strange man, gojng by the name of Dylan Marriot, is apparently the singer of a muggle band, but when Hermione, Ron and Draco go to one of his concerts hoping their hunches are right, they find that they most definitely are, but persuading the boy-who-lived to come home isn't going to be as easy as they thought, and Harry's got personal things he doesn't want to divulge to the others, a life he doesn't want to give up and a very important secret that he can't tell, for the sake of those he loves very dearly...can they win Harry back? What are Draco's feelings for the Gryffindor golden boy? And what, exactly, is Harry's most well kept secret...?**  
**Other: These boys and any other mentioned characters belong to J.K.Rowling and her associates, however the plot is all mine!  
AN: This is a new challenge of mine, and I haven't a clue as to how long it'll be or how long it'll take to write. Guess we'll just have to wait and see, that includes me, lol.**

**Thanks for all reviews, alerts and favourites on this story, they mean a lot to me! -hands out interactive hugs-**

**Review and stuff when your done reading guys! Kay?**

**Luv, L-P-M-B, xxx**

* * *

Harry settled back in his chair with a smile and took a swig of his tea. He wrinkled his nose.

"Ugh, it's cold" he stated, disgusted.

"I expect so Harry, we've been talking for three and a half hours" said Hermione with a laugh. Harry took on a look of shock and asked;

"What time is it?" Draco muttered a charm.

"It's…almost eight o'clock" he stated, turning his grey eyes on Harry. Harry jumped up.

"Damn, I always put the boys to bed, I need to go!"

Harry rushed out of the room, the others followed as he ran off through the house to a large room. They hesitantly stepped in behind him.

"Dad," whined one of the blonde little boys, "Don't wanna go to bed!" Harry grinned.

"It's already getting late Jay; you guys gotta go to bed"

"I won't" stated the little boy with a scowl, running across the room, followed by two equally grumpy little boys. Harry frowned.

"Now you listen to me James Remus Potter, Sirius Ron Potter and you too Cedric Neville Potter! It is bedtime. End of story. If you are going to be naughty then I can throw away the presents I bought you in England." All three boys looked terrified and suddenly repentant, their brown eyes filling up with tears. They rushed over to Harry and clung onto him.

"We're sorry Daddy" they all started wailing. Harry's stern look melted and he crouched down to cuddle them.

Harry pulled one up onto his back and rested the other two on his hips, then walked out, avoiding the eyes of the trio watching him. He got to the top of the stairs and walked into his childrens' room. He tucked them in and gave them their teddies, then gave each a kiss goodnight, turning on a nightlight before walking out. Hermione was standing in the corridor waiting for him.

"Whose their Mum Harry?" Hermione asked softly. Harry pulled a face and looked away. "You can tell me, I'll keep it a secret if that's what you want. Are they glamoured Harry? Can I see them for real?" Harry breathed deeply. "Please?" asked Hermione gently, putting her hand on her best friend's shoulder. He looked up at her with sad green eyes.

"I can't talk you about their Mum 'Mione, it's not something I've told anyone. You have to understand that…" Hermione nodded with a reassuring smile. Harry sighed.

He leant against the door to the triplets' room and listened for a moment. All he heard were the soft even breaths of the three sleeping little boys. Pushed the door open very slightly and watched his boys sleeping silently, the glamours he had made on them even as they slept. He sighed and ushered Hermione into the room.

It was only half dark, so the bushy haired witch could see the three boys quite clearly from where she was standing just inside the door. She gave a faint smile with a ghost of grief when she saw a framed picture on the wall of James, Sirius and Remus. Three men Harry had held dear and loved a great deal, albeit that he had not known his father as well as he should have, and deserved to have done.

Harry murmured a charm as Hermione gazed sadly on the framed picture of the marauders laughing together. Harry walked over and touched her arm gently, she looked at him startled until he gestured with a sad smile at the three beds and the three boys.

Hermione did a double take. She recognised their faces, their hair, their skin; she recognised it all too well.

"When?" she whispered softly. The green eyed young man gave a lopsided smile.

"That stupid inter-house party when we all got drunk. Neither of us were too happy in the morning. I guess these guys were a beautiful mistake. Didn't even know it was possible 'til Ellie told me. I'd started putting on weight and getting aches and pains and all that, but I didn't have morning sickness see. Ellie used to run this house, but she's trained to be a medi-witch, she noticed the pregnancy and helped me through it, so I was lucky she could help."

Hermione stood in contemplative thought for a while, gazing at Harry's children.

"Ron seemed pretty chuffed that he got a part in Sirius' name" she said offhandedly. Harry smiled. He'd wanted to name his kids after people who were worth something to him; his dad, Remus, Sirius, Ron, Cedric, Neville…all dead now, bar Ron and Remy, but his kids knew them better than any fairytale. They knew about brave, clever, Grandpa James and his best friend Great-godfather Sirius, their pranks, their Animagus forms, their adventures. They knew everything.

"I wanted Ron to be a part of it somehow, he's my best mate after all" Harry informed the brown haired young woman. Hermione nodded and watched as Harry spelled the glamours back on before kissing each of the boys goodnight and leaving the room with his friend in tow. "You can't tell the other two. They'll freak out" he stated softly, just as they were approaching the kitchen.

* * *

Hermione only sighed, but nodded her assent before entering the kitchen. It seemed Ron and Draco had found the wizards chess set. 

"No, ferret. That was cheating!" complained Ron.

"It wasn't weasel, it was just Slytherin cunning" drawled Draco with a smirk. Ron leant across the table and grabbed Draco's shirt.

"Wasn't! Bloody slimy, cheating little bast-" Ron was cut short by a cough from Harry.

He grinned guiltily, letting go of the blonde young man, who straightened his shirt out with a look of annoyance.

"You put them to bed then?" Harry nodded, rolling his eyes with a smile.

"You guys want something to eat?" the green eyed young man asked as he stomach grumbled loudly. The trio of Aurors laughed and Harry blushed a little. "Sorry" he mumbled with a bashful grin.

The three sat down forty minutes later to tagliatelle pasta with green pesto sauce and a bottle of nice Spanish Rioja. They talked, ate, drank, and laughed most of the night away, until such a point came that Harry was planning on going to bed and offered the trio rooms for as long as they wanted them. The three accepted gratefully, summoning their bags from the car they'd left parked a little way away from the house. Harry directed them to their rooms and told them he'd see them in the morning before returning downstairs to clean up.

* * *

Harry cleared away the plates into a dishwasher and put the machine on, then took his glass of wine and the little that was left in the bottle through to his living room. He settled onto a soft and well worn sofa with a fake black rug draped over it a bit. He pulled the rug over him and tucked his feet under him, curling up in the corner and taking a sip of his wine. 

He murmured a quick charm which brought a fire to life in the grate ahead of him and sighed softly as the wave of heat radiated through the room, bathing everything in a warm glow. It made things more beautiful, the firelight did, thought Harry absently as he took another sip of the red wine.

Harry put down the wine and watched the flames flickering merrily for a while before closing his eyes and hiding their magnificent green depths. He thought of his boys and how much he loved them. He'd caught on quickly to how to take care of them, it had been very natural for him, a born father, or mother in his case he supposed.

It had been so hard to begin with though, even with Ellie helping him. He'd though he'd never get a full ten hours sleep straight again. Harry smiled at the thought. And when the boys turned one, he'd got into the music business and everything went from there. He'd bought the boys the best he could, having grown up with so little himself he loved to spoil them rotten.

Their fifth birthday was coming up and he'd already bought their main presents: three miniature state of the art racing brooms. They were specially made for Harry as small replicas of his one-of-a-kind broom that he'd named Fiery-Lily in remembrance of his fiery haired mother whom he had lost so young and so fast.

He hoped fervently that his young sons would one day possess the same love of Quidditch that he did, perhaps the same talent. They could play for Gryffindor, or whatever house they were in. He hoped that they too would go to Hogwarts as he had.

He wanted them to explore its passageways and secret rooms, find out its secrets and meet its portraits. Harry smiled. He wanted his boys to love Hogwarts as a second home one day, but there were a little more than seven years to go yet.

Harry's thoughts faded, leaving pleasant dreams and restful sleep. Much later, when the fir had burnt down to naught but glowing embers, someone entered the room.

They walked over to where Harry slept and smiled faintly before tucking Harry in and taking the wine glass and bottle into the kitchen and putting them on the table.

"Sleep well Harry, sweet dreams" said the person softly with a hint of amusement in their voice as Harry grumbled something in his sleep.

Ron fell asleep a short while before this, wondering how much his old friend had changed, but delighting in the use of his own name for Harry's son's middle name and also ecstatic that he finally had found his best friend, because Hermione was alright, but no-one could ever replace Harry as his best mate.

Hermione too had drifted off to dreamland shortly before, but there was only one thought in her mind, one face. The face was that of the triplets, pale skinned, high cheekbones, soft smiles and beautiful, fine, shiny, Malfoy blonde hair. She only wondered whether Harry would ever tell Draco the truth.

* * *

Ellie checked on Harry briefly before bed and found that someone had already sorted the messy raven-haired young man out and he was tucked up warmly, glasses on a table next to the sofa. She smiled to herself and went to bed, little worry in her mind. 

Elsewhere in the house a blonde silently stepped back into his room and crawled under a warm duvet, a sleepy half smile on his handsome face.

* * *

**You all know what to do! By the way, if you added this to alerts or faves but didn't review, can you? Pretty please? I just want you guys' opinions on my work and I really appreciate it you know.**


End file.
